residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Col. Hogan
}} |} Re: }} #The founder would go by the rules, unless he finds you some special exception. #Do you even know who the founder is?}} }} Oh, thanks! The Angel of Terror 19:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) If you're still online, can you come back to chat? The Angel of Terror 20:32, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Dude, the girl you're using for Williams is the same girl I'm using for Jacqueline Sabina. Do you mind using another picture? The Angel of Terror 04:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You still have Williams listed as blond. The Angel of Terror 19:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Wassup come to the chatroom hi hey go to chatroom where did you go? nice still like ur other pic The story Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I want Ashley in the 2037 story as well. The Angel of Terror 04:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC) im stalking everything you are doing :) lol ill be back in chat in a few mins go to chatroom go to chatroom chat room ? lol love ya ur nice 02:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) chatroom Sorry about not being on all day yesterday. I was busy. The Angel of Terror 17:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I am so sorry i was held up and stuff and i was busy lol love ya ur nice 03:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) We NEED to talk its URGENT! CHATROOM PM me let me know when ur in there how r u ? chatroom go to im back in chat room let me know when ur in there IM BAACK!! im back in chat lol love ya ur nice 23:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) back babe :) ;) i freakin blew it lol im sorry :) i knew it sexy :) im on the chat room hello? Wow the day im offline the day he is on go to chatroom invite him let me know when ur there Re2: Sorry i got caught up in stuff hon' im here :) srry ill brb later cause i am watching WrestleMania now IM back well additude much ? The character Leon looks hot no lie ! lol lol love ya ur nice 03:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ya sure ! Sur you do Chatroom NOW please im back YOLO 23:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Iam here :| YOLO 18:33, April 9, 2013 (UTC) hey hey you RESPOND lol YOLO 23:03, April 9, 2013 (UTC) SpongeBob F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and anytime at all Down here in the deep blue sea! Plankton: F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for uranium, bombs! N is for no survivors when you-- Speech SpongeBob: Plankton! Those thing aren't what fun is all about! Now do it like this. F is for friends who do stuff to-- Plankton: Never! That's completely idiotic! SpongeBob: Here, let me help you. F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me... Try it! Plankton: N is for anywhere and anytime at all Down here in the deep blue sea! Speech Wait, I don't understand this. I feel all tingly inside. Should we stop? SpongeBob: No, that's how you're suppose to feel! Plankton: Well, I like it! Let's do it again! SpongeBob: Okay! Both: F is for frolicking through all the flowers U is for Ukulele N is for nose picking, chewing gum and sand licking Here with my best buddy! im here :) i am so sorry my little sister wanted to get on i told her no and she shut the cp off im here i had to lift boxes b/c i am getting a new diningroom table hello hon ? where r u ? i told u brb if i didnt srry im back now im here now and again! nvm not leaving YET! hello ??? im here alright baby :) im here hon srry i told u brb im back